regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 3
Recap Day 219 (continued) The Demigods are still in Lord Xahrid's lair in the Nesting Fen. The Demigods have defeated Lord Xahrid and his minions. Arcas then falls over suddenly. Emma tries to heal him, but it doesn't do anything. Emma tries to use her Demigod power "Raise Spirit" on Lord Xahrid but it doesn't work. Emma tries "Raise Spirit" on Arcas and obtains some of Arcas's memories. Adea does a ritual dance to Reluna, the dance goes poorly, but it is perfect in it's religious context. An image of Reluna appears before the Demigods. She appears to be a over 7 foot tall human with delicate features, long hair down to her thighs. with a look of sadness on her eyes. Adea asks her mother to save Arcas, but Reluna says his time has come. Emma asks what killed Arcas, Reluna then addresses Emma as the Daughter of Felumbra, then explains it was a poison from Zane's dagger. Emma asks if there is anything she can do, and Reluna says it is outside her powers. Adea bravely accepts this as the truth as Felumbra comforts her. Emma calls upon her mother, but there is no answer. Emma senses that Arcas's soul has left his body and is on the way to the Lower Rift. Reluna speaks to Emma, reminding her that Felumbra is still mad at her. Emma committed a sin and had "the rift" taken from her, after being fooled by "an evil god". Reluna feels the passion Emma has for Arcas, so decides to get Felumbra for her. Felumbra appears dressed like a widow, wearing black with a dark veil across her face, looking around 7 foot tall. Felumbra approves of Emma having defeating the Necromancer, Lord Xahrid. That said, she cannot bring Arcas back as it violates the cosmic law. He can come back only in a trade, a life for a life. Emma offers her life, and Felumbra says Emma can give up her immortal life, and continue on as a Elf, no longer a Demigod. Emma agrees. Felumbra embrasses Emma, then Emma feels faint and falls unconscious as a mortal Elf. :Demigods have two "souls", a Mortal Soul and a Immortal Soul. Arcas being slain ended his Mortal Soul. Emma sacrifies her Immortal Soul for Arcas's Mortal Soul. Arcas now has both his souls and Emma has lost her Immortal Soul. The two Gods leave. A time passes and Arcas sits up, alive again. Adea rushes over and tries to explain what happened, but is crying. Arcas understands from what Adea says he was dead. Emma wakes up soon after, and she feels that she has lost something, slightly empty. After the shock of the situation is over, the Demigods and Emma start to wonder what exactly just happened. How were Aiella and Zane undead when they weren't mindless. Emma searches the bodies and finds while their faces are intact, their bodies are missing flesh and are decayed. They each had a mason jar of perfume to hide their natural scent. Emma finds that Zane's dagger shelf has drained it's poison in a pool around it. Adea finds a document on the Necromancer, but it is a language none of the party can read, it seems to be a lost old human language that isn't old common. There are no holy symbols or magic books on the necromancer. The Necromancer is holding a magic stick. Arcas then breaks into the Necromancer's Office. There is a magical book on the table that is radiating immense cold. They test out how cold using Zane's corpse. The skin on Zane's hand ends up frostbitten after touching the book. Adea undresses Zane and uses the clothes to wrap the cold book so it can be carried. Adea finds a spellbook as well. Emma comes cross a magic key as well as a copy of the book 'Animating Skeletons for Dummies'. Adea comes across some burnt documents, but she casts pattern weave to see 6 sheets of burnt paper, many words she can't read, but there is the name, "Romalod". Romalod the Red was the Wizard they met back in Fenthick, a town to the south. The party go back to the room where the Mayor of Kempen, is chained up. The mayor is able to speak now, but is weakened. He says his name is Brontos. Arcas breaks the mayor free from his bindings using is axe. The mayor tells the story of how Zane and Aiella were trouble makers in town before the undead incident. The party head back towards the entrance, but check the room they didn't search and it is a food supply room, with the supplies stolen from Kempen. The Major gets some food to eat. The party grab some food and head out of the underground complex, avoiding the trapped front door. Adea finds that her "new dog" Polemous Maximums has been reunited with her real owner, a little girl, who says the dog's real name is Fluffles. Adea however is able to adopt Kitsune. The party escort the civilians back to their village. Along the way they talk about the necromancer. They said they knew nothing about him until his undead creations came to town and captured them to be slaves. Only Mayor Brontos had direct interaction with the necromancer himself. The necromancer had asked about the name "Romalod" to the mayor as well, but Brontos didn't know that name either, he just knew he is a wizard in these parts. A man, Zack, is able to confirm that Aiella was alive before the necromancer had arrive since he had an affair with her 4 months ago. The two have Kitsune The villagers also reveal that General Ironsides came from Kempten as well. He left a decade a go to join a mercenary company. The party wonder how the necromancer and Ironsides is connected. By nightfall the group arrive back at Kempten. Days 220-226 The Demigods and Emma stay in Kempten a week to rest up, and help the villagers rebuild. Adea tries to make the villagers worship the demigods. Adea looks though the spellbooks she has acquired. Emma spends a day scanning the whole village and villagers for evil and finds evil, so no one else is evil. Emma also identifies the 2 poison vials from Episode 5 as Type I, highly lethal, and the type of poison to inject not stab. Emma finds there is something magical about the well. Mayor Brontos says the god Terrin spat in the well one day 400 years ago, and ever since, it has never run dry (The gods name is given as Jon, which is the old name for Terin). One night Arcas and Emma look at the bottom of the well and find nothing unusual. The party search the Zane and Aiella's house and find nothing unusual. The party show Mayor Brontos the letter written in another language, and he suggests finding the great sage in Skyshard to the north named Newt. Days 228 The party are given 6 horses on the day they go to depart. In the middle of the day, the party arrive in the little village of Aerde. There are hastily constructed barriers built along the edge of the town. The villagers at the edge of town are on guard, but after talking with the party, they welcome them in warmly. Aerde is known for it's beer importing and exporting. After spreading news of their deeds, the party head on. At the end of the say they arrive in Sinos. They get a room at the inn. They party head there is a local wizard so go to meet her, but she is drunk in the tavern, dancing with a gnome on a table. The party go to speak with the wizard, who prefers being called a Wizardress, since Wizard has a history of being used my males. Adea and the wizard compete over ancient history knowledge. Days 229 Adea and Emma decline to have the Wizardress identify their items. They all leave town. In the middle of the day they arrive in Skyshard. They start looking for Newt. They are directed to a 3 story wooden tower. Around the tower is garden, being tended to by 2 male halflings. The party are directed up the stairs to Newt's Study. Sage Newt is a human male who looks 100 years old. Newt's nose is very long, crooked, and bent. His eye lids sag down to he looks almost asleep. His eyes are very pale. He has a large tomb in his hands in a large red chair with dust all over it. The table in front of him is covered & stacked in books. There is also a glass of wine. Newt waves over the party to a bench in the room. Sage Newt says he has seen the adventures of the party. However he isn't a wizard or cleric. Adea talks about Necromancer Xahrid and General Ironsides, and asks about the letter they can't read. Newt says it is a very old language. Newt says he will need some time to translate. Newt says in exchange for the translation, he wants the party to return to Godswell and retrieve a skyshard that fell with the Storm Giants. A philosopher's stone. A stone that will amply the power of any spell. The party wonder what a non-wizard wants with the stone, and Newt won't explain. The party accept the quest and leave. Emma doesn't trust Newt, but Adea says she trusts the sage. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes